


Housewarming

by astrography



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I dare you to guess who farted, M/M, MJ is MJ and Jinwoo tries to keep him under control, One Scene One Shot, lowkey domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrography/pseuds/astrography
Summary: "Did you just fart?" Darting around to look at the source of the mysterious pop sound."My housewarming present to you."





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> I saw pastel pink when I wrote this. I hope it makes you feel the same.

"Did you just fart?" Darting around to look at the source of the mysterious pop sound. 

"My housewarming present to you." 

"No, thanks." Jinwoo waves his hand in the air in an attempt to get rid of the toxic fumes. "Can you crack a window open please?" 

MJ obeys and stands on the bed he was sitting on to reach behind. He opens the window that overlooks the paved street. The sun is making its way down, staining the blue sky with a smear of orange. If he sticks his head out just a bit, he would see the park down the block. It was a beautiful neighborhood with greenery absorbing the soft sunlight at every turn. Cars rarely pass by this area so only solace remains. He sees a couple of kids run down, throwing a ball at each other. As they laugh away, their mothers walk a few steps behind. They greet the baker setting fresh bread on the display and wave at the elderly lady walking pass the other way. That reminds him, he needs to ask Jinwoo to buy sweet bread for dessert later. 

MJ tears his gaze away from the charming scene outside and plops down on the bed, crisscross applesauce. "What's for dinner?" 

"How about you help me sort out the stuff in this last box first then we'll talk?" Jinwoo taps the lonely box on floor with the stick part of his broom. 

But MJ is frozen at the sight before him. 

He would never say this out loud, but the warm sunlight grazing the side of his bestfriend's face makes his heart beat a little faster. Jinwoo seems so delicate, sweeping up what dust was left. The autumn wind blows wisps of hair into his eyes. Eyes that have seen MJ's naked soul, parts of him that he wanted to keep hidden. The world outside is lost to him. This. This is enough. He gazes at him with a familiar longing, a look that could only be described as love. He's mesmerized. Who gave him the right to freely gaze at happiness in its purest form? Who was he to take a peek at heaven? 

Then, Jinwoo sighs. 

"Fine, do you want a snack first?" 

MJ is startled at the sound of his voice. How long was he staring this time? 

"Jinwoo, do you think I'm just in a constant state of hunger that you would use food to motivate me?" 

"So you don't want the cake my mom packed for us?" 

"Who said that?" MJ jumps up from the bed and heads to the fridge. 

They both sit at the table. Jinwoo watches him eat happily, white icing smeared across his lips. Jinwoo lets out a giggle and wipes it off for him. MJ laughs and Jinwoo's heart is full. 

"I think I just married an actual child."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was the first piece I wrote to completion so it holds a special spot in my writer (wannabe?) heart.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
